


Fore!

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Golf, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson had thought there was ONE thing at which he was better than Holmes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fore!

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2015 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #18, _**The Games We Play.**_ _Involve a game of some sort in your story, whether it's a round of whist, an intense night of Cluedo, or a Pac-Man tournament._

I’ve often wished that I might have one quality of which Sherlock Holmes is not my superior. But what rankled most was the golf.

I’d taken him on the links during a lull in a Devon investigation; I’d thought to prove the better man as my profession and this sport travel cheek-by-jowl. For the first few holes I scored better. But then Holmes began working out the physics of each trajectory and the club’s force upon the ball, and I was lost. If I reached the hole in three strokes, he did it in two; if mine edged into the sand trap his ball skimmed ‘round to emerge unscathed.

The worst part was his first ace. His reaction was only a pleased “Hm,” as if reaching a chemical reaction he’d been expecting, instead of whooping or bragging as a normal golfer would.

I’d bitterly resigned myself always to second place with him, when the burglar tore across the green.

Holmes stared at the man running from the clubhouse he’d just pilfered. He switched out his iron for a wood and sent his ball in a perfect arc. It landed squarely atop the ruffian’s noggin and flattened him, long enough for pursuers to collar him.

That was too magnificent for words, but I did my best – and succeeded, judging from Holmes’ blush.


End file.
